


too quiet here

by alephnull



Category: Series of Unfortunate Events - Lemony Snicket
Genre: Angst, Character Study, Drabble, Gen, Introspection, Mention of Death, One-Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-12
Updated: 2017-03-12
Packaged: 2018-10-03 06:25:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 505
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10237838
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alephnull/pseuds/alephnull
Summary: Perhaps she feels a little sad now, but mostly she just feels calm.





	

**Author's Note:**

> prompt from anonymous from [tumblr](https://kitsnxcket.tumblr.com/post/158311165341/fic-prompt-violet-the-world-is-too-quiet-here)

She should probably be feeling something right now. She should probably be screaming in agony at her leg which was probably ripped open. Maybe she should be crying at her predicament, but it’s nothing new really.

It’s funny, because she can remember a time when things were great; she would be reading up on engineering in the Baudelaire library, having petty sibling squabbles over who was to take out the trash. She can remember days out, picnics, visits to the museum, but it’s all worlds away. It seems like a different lifetime, as cliché as that sounds. It all happened, and she very well knows that, but something’s… _off_ about the memories, as if it’s not quite right, as if it’s unfathomable for such pure happiness to be permeating Violet’s life.

Perhaps, if she was in a different mood, this would be where she would sigh and shut her eyes, but she just lies there, in the sand, taking in her tranquil surroundings. It would not be so bad to die here. She would die at a beach, where all of this began. _It’s cyclical_ , she could almost hear Klaus saying. Klaus, who she failed. Her parents, who she failed. She could not bring herself to care.

Maybe she should list off all the people she failed. They would probably never accept an apology from her, but it was something to do. She was not sad, just bored. Tired. Completely and utterly exhausted.

Kit Snicket. _Sorry._  Violet had promised to look after, to protect, the woman’s child. Beatrice was dead now, because of her. _Sorry. Life’s not fair._

Her entire family. _Sorry I broke my promise._  So many promises, and all of them broken. _Promise us that should something happen to us, you’ll look after Klaus and Sunny._  The words did nothing to her now. She did not care.

Monty, dead because of her carelessness. She should have been ready to help him. To fight off Count Olaf. That was her fault, but she had felt all the guilt she had in her to feel now. She had nothing left to give.

Josephine. Violet had watched her die. _Sorry I didn’t do more to save you._

Fuck, so many. She is tired, fatigue seeping sluggishly through her veins. Her mind is clouded by something, as if she can still function but just through a thick cloud of fog. If she ties her hair up in a ribbon, she can still invent. She just… doesn’t feel like it.

Her mind casts back to the Mortmain Mountains again, to the eerie stone archway. _The world is quiet here._   _The world is_ too _quiet here,_  she thinks. Too quiet without the charismatic young boy she met on Mount Fraught, too quiet without her vivacious younger sister and fiercely protective younger brother. Perhaps she feels a little sad now, but mostly she just feels calm. It’s okay now; death can wash over her like the quiescent waves are brushing against her toes, and it won’t matter. Nothing really does.


End file.
